


What One Might Find In A Dark Woods

by Sabrielisluv (IluvLxLight)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Or at least my kind of fluff, Romance between Ozzie and Ed, Spoilers, fluffy (I guess), for the new episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvLxLight/pseuds/Sabrielisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and alone in the woods, Two dead bodies long forgotten, two men find themselves feeling things they never thought they would feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What One Might Find In A Dark Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!! This is my first Ozzie/Ed fic and first Gotham fic. I normally ship Gobblepot, like hardcore, but I was inspired by the end of tonight's episode. :)
> 
> NEWLY EDITED!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!

Oswald gasped out the words as he kneeled in front of Ed. Ed was speechless as the man, he had only met on one occasion, pleaded for his help and then fainted. Ed thought that this would be a perfect time to kill the man and bury his body as well and if it had been anyone else he probably would but this was Mr. Penguin.

He was a man of crime just like Ed was. He had killed and enjoyed it too. Ed didn't feel all that threatened if it was only Oswald that knew of his secret dirty deeds. Deciding to help the bleeding man on the ground; Ed picked him up gently and dragged him into Oswald's trailer.

For a small space it was surprisingly cozy. Ed spots the bed off to one side of the room and then lays Oswald on top of it. He carefully removes Oswald's blood stained dress shirt. He glances around the room and then searches for any sign of a first aid kit. Luckily he found one. He then makes quick work of bandaging up Oswald.

After Ed was done with that, he set out a cup of water on the table for Oswald when he wakes. Ed throws out the bloody rags he used to clean the wound, as well as Oswald's shirt. He might get cold in the night, Ed thinks to himself. When he was searching around the room just moments ago he had found no signs of other clothes. Ed spends only a few moments thinking before he takes off his coat and sweater, as well as his shirt, and carefully puts them, except his coat, on Oswald. He then covers Oswald with a blanket and puts his coat on himself.

He gives Oswald one more glance before he heads out to where the bodies are waiting to be buried. While chopping the old white haired man into pieces and placing them into the dug up hole next to Kristen's body, which is in little pieces in a black case, he thinks of Oswald. Ed thinks of the beautiful, sinful, delicious face Oswald was making at him. On his knees begging Ed to help him, covered in blood. The very thought was causing lustful fantasies to flash in Ed's head causing him to become aroused.

Ed hadn't thought he'd be able to feel this way after Kristen. He had killed the only person he had ever loved. He hurt things, people. He sees that now. He has no right to love anyone ever again but he can't seem to stop these feelings deep inside. The lust that was surfacing from deep within. All the nasty things he wanted to do to Kristen that he knew she wouldn't be able to handle but Oswald was different. Ed knew Oswald could endure it. Knew he would enjoy it. Oswald would give Ed the delicious reactions he craved but none of what Ed would do to him would break him.

Ed wandered back to the trailer and when he got there he found that Oswald was still asleep. He decided it would be best if he sat down and took a nap while he waited for Oswald to awake again.

Early in the morning Ed was awoken by noise that he later found out was Oswald waking as well. Oswald stares at him with an annoyed look, like he's watching Ed, assessing his worth. Ed gives him a light smile and asks him a riddle but Oswald just continues to stare. He points out the drink to Oswald, who hesitates but finally he gives in and drinks the whole cup in one go. This makes Ed realize that Oswald probably hasn't eaten much, besides Ed's sandwiches, and probably has drank even less. This worries Ed. He had finally been feeling happier. He had found a new love. He was not going to let his love die. He searches the place and finds little to no food.

Ed finally, after lots of arguing, convinces Oswald to come back to Ed's place with him. Oswald was reluctant but he finally gave in at the promise of food, water, and a real bed.

They arrive at his apartment in the early hours of the morning, barely a soul out on the streets. Ed helps Oswald up the stairs and into Ed's room; where Ed lays him down on the bed and hands him some of Ed's clothes. Ed leaves to give him some privacy and then starts making some food for him. Ed loves to cook. While he chops up the ingredients he thinks of the times he cooked for Kristen. Of the happy times, before she knew what he had done and what he was, before he killed her. His heart ached but he ignored the pain and focused on cooking, on Oswald.

The man had been making his way into Ed's thoughts for a while now and into Ed's heart as well. Ed just hoped he was having the same affect on Oswald as Oswald was and is having on him. Oswald comes out from the room, wearing one of Ed's white dress shirts that is see through and way to long for Oswald and a pair of Ed's shorts that look more like boxers. Oswald's small frame seems swallowed whole by Ed's clothing. Oswald's face flushes red and he looks shyly at Ed. The image before him arouses him to no end. Ed has to turn away just to keep from taking the poor injured man right this second.

They sit down for dinner which was absolutely delicious. Oswald compliments him on his skill and thanks him greatly for his help. Ed can't help but think to himself, you can thank me in a number of different ways. He then wonders to himself when had he become such a pervert.

He then informs Oswald that he had missed too much of work lately, so he must leave but he will be back before dinner. He tells Oswald to help himself to anything in the refrigerator and that he expects Oswald to be there when he gets back to work.

He spends his whole day at work worrying about Oswald. Wondering if he's alright, if he's still there, did he get enough sleep or food or water? All these questions and many more swimming through his brain and driving him crazy. When he finally arrives home, he finds he didn't have to worry. Oswald was still there, in one piece, asleep in Ed's bed and had appeared to have eaten lunch. Ed's nerves were soothed for the time being. He lays down on the bed, after stripping down to his boxers, beside Oswald. After a while he can't help but wrap Oswald up in his arms and hold him as they take a nap.

Before falling asleep he cant help but run his fingers through Oswald's hair. He is surprised to find that despite its appearance the hair is extremely soft. It reminds him of Oswald. Dark on the outside, dangerous if you will, but soft, scared, blind on the inside. Oswald's clam sleeping face is more beautiful then anything he's ever seen, more beautiful than Kristen. This thought shocks him to the core. How could he love anyone more than Kristen? He wondered but no answer came. He had loved her but Oswald was different and sinful. He was what Ed needed, he would make Ed a better man. Now that Kristen was gone, Oswald would be the one he would kill for.

As he listened to Oswald's weeps and soft murmurs for his mother, Ed knew there was no going back. He didn't just want to take Oswald and have him for a night. He wanted to love him and keep him forever. It was in this single moment Ed knew he had found his new love in Oswald.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make it a two-shot but I don't know. Tell me if you would like that. :)  
> Send me prompts: http://slashshipperandwriter.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
